


Red

by AmryMLeighton



Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [5]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Keegan is gentle, Keegan loves Logan, Keegan mysteriously get a vibrator for Logan, Logan is noisy, Logan likes it slightly rougher, Logan loves it, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Vibrators, he loves Keegan, he still likes it a little rough, hickey's, hopefully you guys like it, i'm actually really proud of this, not sure what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: A Smutty One-Shot requested by a friend on Tumblr.The prompt is: "Wow, I think you're blushing even redder than the vibrator inside you."
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts).



> I gift you smut since I haven't been on. I lost data, so I'm hoping to catch up on updates, so until I get data back, sporadic updates!

* * *

"Hmm, Keegan?" Logan stretches his arms, reaching for Keegan's spot, finding it empty.

He opens his eyes, staring at his arm resting against the sheet. No Keegan.

Groaning softly, he rolls onto Keegan's side, taking in his leftover scent on his pillow. It's a pleasant smell he can never describe. It's just Keegan's scent. 

Hugging Keegan's pillow tightly, he sighs, curious to where the man could've gone. Looking to the clock on the nightstand, it reads only a few minutes past ten.

"Where are you?" He groans again, burying his face in Keegan's pillow, sighing softly.

Today was supposed to be their day off, before Keegan had to go to Colorado. Logan had hoped to spend the day cuddling and doing nothing but touch each other.

Sighing heavily, he wraps Keegan's blankets around himself and rolls over once more, taking Keegan's pillow with him.

"Keegan...... where'd you go, fucking, fuckin..." He nods back off, being woken up a few minutes later to Riley crying outside his door.

"Damn it." He whines. Taking Keegan's blankets with him, he opens the door, watching as Riley zooms in and onto the bed.

Closing the door behind himself, he makes his way over and flops down, pulling another blanket on top of himself. He lays on Keegan's side, Riley laying on Logan's, staring at him sadly.

"What's wrong, Riley?"

Riley whines, licking Logan's nose and flattening his ears.

"You miss Keegan too or something."

Riley makes an odd barking noise, whining and licking Logan's face. "I'm sure he'll be back soon." He yawns, snuggling into Keegan's pillow, and falls asleep.

If this had been any other day, Logan would've gotten up, had coffee, trained with Hesh and his father, pissed off Merrick, bothered Kick, and stared longingly at Keegan from afar.

Logan hums in his sleep, earning a lick from Riley and a soft hum from Keegan. "Thank you for watching over him, you might want to go now though, buddy." He scratches behind Riley's ears, before opening the door and allowing the dog to run free.

Making his way back over to the bed, he sits on the edge by Logan's feet, smiling at Logan's peaceful expression.

Leaning over, he brushes Logan's hair out of his face, and presses his lips to Logan's ear. "Wake up, sleepy head. I've got a surprise for you."

Logan whines, burying his face further into Keegan's pillow. 

"Logan." He runs his hands through Logan's hair, smiling softly.

Logan hums, leaning into his touch. "Is that why you left? You got a surprise for me?"

Keegan leans down, kissing Logan's temple. "Yes. Now come on."

Logan stretches, making one of his odd noises. He stands, only in his boxers, earning a pleased grunt from Keegan. Following Keegan over to his little table by the window, he sits.

Logan snatches a random mint lying on the table, staring at the bag Keegan set down curiously.

"What's in the tiny backpack?"

Keegan chuckles at Logan's wide eyed expression. "Your surprise." He takes a sip from his drink, more than likely coffee, giving a nod for Logan to open it.

He takes the bag, unzipping it slowly. When he looks inside, he spots a few different black boxes, and a smaller, softer bag, for storing things.

"Uh oh?" Logan asks, nervousness in his tone.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Keegan smirks slightly, something he hardly ever does, and when he does smirk, usually he's up to something.

_Please don't be handcuffs. Please don't be handcuffs._

He pulls out the largest box first, staring at it. "These boxes don't look old. Are there stores still open?"

Keegan clears his throat, and adjusts his position. "I promise you this is nothing shady, but I know a few people who kept things from before, well preserved."

Logan audibly gulps. "No black market shit, right?"

Keegan shakes his head. "I'm not an idiot."

Logan chuckles. "I know that, it's just...." He stops talking when he sees what's inside.

"Keegan?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that.... Is that what I think it is?"

Keegan leans forward, setting his arms on the table. "Depends on what you think it is."

Logan looks down at the deep red toy before him. "You got me, a vibrator?"

"Yes."

Logan looks up, meeting Keegan's bright blue eyes. "I never really pegged you for a toy kind of guy."

Keegan nods his head. "As I said Logan, it's a surprise for you. I wanted to try something. I want.." he takes Logan's hand, trying to pull the man's focus back to him. "I want to make you feel good."

Logan nods his head slowly, returning to the bag to pull out the smaller bag and box.

The bag is for the toy, he assumes, and whatever is in the smaller box.

He opens it, snorting at the bottle of lube. "Fresh lube?"

"I've been struggling to find something to use."

Logan smiles. "Thank you." He pulls the toy out, feeling the smooth surface, and shaking slightly at the idea of it going inside of him. It's a thicker vibrator, just a little bigger than the average.

"It's really nice, actually. Smooth and, and it feels durable."

Keegan pulls a package of batteries from his jacket. "These I found elsewhere."

Logan takes the batteries, and slips them inside, shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" Logan smiles at the concern in the sniper's voice.

"I uh... I haven't had something like this inside me, since I was younger. I had my own banking account, and so after my sixteenth birthday I went on a site and purchased this rainbow dildo because, it's _me_ , you know, and uh.." he messes with the dial for the strength of the vibrations, humming quietly. "I miss that toy. I enjoyed riding it." He sets it down, face red from his confession. "Lost the fucking thing in the Odin strikes. Perhaps it was for the best though. I can't tell you how many times Hesh or my dad had come home early and almost walked in on me bouncing on a fucking rainbow dick."

Keegan joins in the laughter, and leans back in his chair. "Don't worry Logan, no one is going to walk in on us." He stands, holding out his hand.

Logan takes the toy and lube, following Keegan to his bed.

"You slept in here all day?" Keegan takes the toy and lube, setting them on his nightstand.

Logan nods.

"How about we take a shower first, then, get the days grime off." He slips off his jacket, setting it gently on his dresser.

He looks over, smiling at Logan. "Come here." He holds out his hand, wrapping his fingers around Logan's before guiding him to the bathroom.

Keegan removes his shirt, smirking at Logan's lust filled expression. "Like what you see?"

Logan nods, reaching out and caressing Keegan's toned muscles. "More than you know." Logan leans forward, placing a kiss to each of Keegan's pectorals, before taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

Keegan grunts, gripping his fingers in Logan's hair. "Ah, fuck." His head leans back as Logan rubs the nub between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue.

"Fuck, Logan come here." He pulls Logan up, kissing him a little roughly.

Logan gasps, looping his fingers in Keegan pants to keep himself steady.

A strong, firm hand keeps Logan in place as Keegan attacks his mouth, nipping and sucking on Logan's lips, leaving the younger male a panting mess.

His cheeks flush when Keegan's hands move lower, slipping beneath Logan's boxers to squeeze his ass. "Ahh.." He leans his head back, allowing Keegan to attack his neck.

Dark blue and purple hickey's get left along Logan's neck, shoulders and collarbone. _He's marking his territory_. Logan thinks, chuckling.

"Hold on." Keegan moves away, unbuckling his belt, removing his pants and underwear in one go.

Logan tries to look but Keegan stops him by pressing their bodies together once more.

"Ohh.. oh fuck Keegan." He can feel Keegan's hardness through the thin layer of his boxers, and his moans at the feel. "I missed you so much!" He kisses the sniper again, grinding against the man, eliciting an animalistic growl from him.

Logan whines, gripping Keegan's shoulders tightly. "Touch me, please?"

Keegan's darkened blue eyes meet Logan's lust filled brown ones. Reaching between them, he grips Logan, stroking him slowly.

"Hmm." Logan wraps his arms around Keegan's shoulders, burying his face in his neck. "Don't stop."

Keegan chuckles, using his other hand, he squeezes Logan's ass, earning a lovely moan from the man. "We need to shower." Keegan mutters in Logan's ear, lightly nibbling on the lobe.

Logan gasps, hugging Keegan tighter. "O...okay." He kisses Keegan passionately, moaning some more when Keegan squeezes his ass.

Removing his hand from the front of Logan's boxers, he slips it to the back, removing Logan's underwear.

He places a quick kiss to Logan, earning a startled gasp. Making his way back up, he moves his hands just under Logan's ass, before pulling him up.

Logan squeezes his thighs against Keegan's hips, kissing the man once more.

With slight difficultly, nothing the sniper can't handle, he maneuvers them into the tub. Setting Logan down for just a second, he adjusts the water, keeping the spray on him to not freeze or burn Logan. When it's at a temperature Keegan is satisfied with, he grabs the shampoo, lathering it through Logan's hair and then his own.

"Oh..." Logan pouts. "I thought this was an excuse for shower sex."

Keegan chuckles, pecking Logan's lips. "It's an excuse to get us both cleaned, and to make sure your body is ready." He squirts some body wash onto his hand. "Could you rinse my hair?" Logan grins, unhooking the hose to wash Keegan's hair.

He closes his eyes, allowing Logan to clean his hair while he uses his touch to find Logan's ass.

Rubbing his middle fingers around Logan's hole, he carefully presses in, earning a gasp from Logan. "Keegan?" He asks, finished with rinsing Keegan's hair.

"Rinse your hair now." He rubs soap along Logan's butt, back and upper thighs, resting his chin on Logan's shoulder.

Logan does as he's told, making soft gasping noises as Keegan cleans him. When he feels satisfied, he takes the hose from Logan to rinse him off.

While he rinses, Logan scrubs Keegan's body, loving the ability to freely explore the man he loves, especially soaking wet.

Keegan leans back slightly, stroking Logan a few times before bringing his hand up. "I love you." He whispers, kissing Logan softly.

Logan hums into the kiss, brushing his knuckles along Keegan's member. "I love you too." Keegan shuts the water off, grabbing his towel off the rack, he quickly dries them both off, not doing the best job as Logan is too damn distracting.

"Fuck it." He mutters, picking Logan up and marching the two of them back to his bed. He sets Logan down, smirking when he bounces. "Stay." Keegan demands, moving over to his table to grab the toy and lube.

Logan's whole body shudders as he stays at the toy. "How much did it cost you?" Logan spreads his legs subconsciously.

Keegan chuckles, stroking the younger male's inner thigh. "Doesn't matter." He crawls on top of Logan, setting the vibrator on his nightstand as he presses his lips to Logan. Squirting some lube onto his fingers, he teases his middle finger around Logan's slightly damp hole, watching as he gasps and throws his head back. 

Pressing lightly, his finger slowly enters Logan, causing the man to turn his head away, gasping softly at the feel of Keegan's thick finger.

"I love it when you touch me." He murmurs, stroking Keegan's lips and cheek with his right hand while his left grips his pillow. "I love it so much." He throws his head back, his mouth hanging open as Keegan adds his index finger.

"I love it when I touch you." He leans forward, kissing Logan as his pumps his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring and twisting them inside of him. He curls his fingers, searching for that spot inside Logan that drives him wild.

When he adds a third finger, Logan whines, a noise he doesn't make often, but it always goes straight to Keegan's cock when he hears it.

He takes one of Logan's nipples into his mouth, being a little rougher with Logan than the younger male has been with him. He sucks and nips, twisting the nub as he teases his with his tongue. 

"K..Keegan! Oh!" His right hand tangles in Keegan's lengthening hair. Pulling it a little roughly earns a moan from Keegan, who seems to ignore it as he pleasures him.

He adds a little more lube before finally adding his fourth finger, continuing to ease Logan open while the man beneath him makes the most heavenly of noises.

"Fuck!" Logan gasps when Keegan's lips move from his nipple to the pressure between his legs.

Taking Logan into his mouth, Keegan moves around him slowly, teasing his slit while swallowing around him.

"Hmm..oh.. oh yes! Oh fuck!" Logan places a hand over his mouth, remembering other people live here too.

"They can fuck off." Keegan breathes into Logan's member. "I wanna hear every noise you make, you understand? Especially when I use the toy."

Logan nods, grabbing the thing and handing it to Keegan. "Okay... Sir."

Keegan grunts. Taking the into his hand, he sets it on the lowest setting, running his lubed fingers up and down on it, before he starts to push it in.

Logan lets out a low, drawn out moan as it pushes past his ring of muscle.

"Keegan....." He breathes, spreading his legs even wider.

Keegan hooks Logan's legs over his shoulders, giving himself the most wonderful view of Logan's well toned and tanned body, slightly damp from the shower and now sweat. "Does it feel good?" He asks, nipping at Logan's inner thigh.

Logan nods, biting his lip. "Yes.. sir. It does."

Keegan smiles. "You don't have to call me sir, Logan."

The younger male blushes. "I like it. I like it when you dominate me."

Keegan's cock twitches at Logan's tone. "Don't be naughty." He manages, pushing the vibrator fully into Logan.

The man mewls, turning his head into his pillow as he squeezes it with his hands. "F..fuck!" He whines, moaning as Keegan adjusts the dial.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!" His thighs twitch slightly, as well as his cock, turning Keegan on even more.

Leaning down, he runs his tongue along Logan's perineum, earning another high pitched whine and leg twitch.

Continuing to lick the area, he pulls the toy out and pushes it back in, slowly adjusting the strength of the vibrations as he goes, loving the way Logan's entire body flushes from the pleasure.

"Logan.." he places a kiss to Logan's balls, dragging his teeth along them. "I think you're blushing even redder than the vibrator inside you."

Logan's body somehow goes even redder, the younger male covering his face in shame. "Oh God." He whines.

Keegan chuckles as he turns the vibrator the rest of the way. "When I leave on missions, and we can't be together, I want you to think of this." He takes Logan fully into his mouth before popping off. "When you're alone, I want you to think of this." He shoves the toy all the way in as he leaves a hickey beside the base of Logan's cock. "When you touch yourself.." he pulls himself up, meeting Logan's half hooded, lust filled gaze. "I want you to remember this." He eases the toy out of Logan, kissing the man as he eases himself into Logan's tight heat.

He throws his head back, gasping Keegan's name as he digs his nails into Keegan's back. "I want you to remember how good it feels to be with me." He leaves another hickey just below Logan's jaw. "How no other man can compare." He flicks his hips forward, earning a startled cry.

"C...cocky... much?" Logan manages, his nails leaving marks along Keegan's back.

"I know what I'm good at." He kisses Logan hungrily, moving his hips back and forth into the man he loves, eating up every moan, gasp, and scratch against his back. He loves when Logan tugs his hair slightly, demanding silently for Keegan to be a little rougher with him. He loves how _hot_ Logan feels around him. How blissfully suffocating his body is pressed against and around Keegan's.

He loves Logan.

"I love you." He bites Logan's jaw. "I love you, Logan." He gasps when Logan drags his nails a little rougher against his spine.

"I love you." Logan murmurs, leaving his own set of hickey's along Keegan's jawline and neck. "I love you so fucking much, I wish this never had to end!" He throws he head back, moaning deeply. "Oh fuck!"

Keegan buries his face in Logan's neck, gasping as he feels himself nearing his climax. "Logan..." He gasps, gripping one of the man's hips tightly, his other supporting his weight.

"Keegan.." Logan whines in Keegan's ears, digging his nails into Keegan's flesh. "I....I'm...Keegan!" His hand reaches up, tangling in Keegan's hair as he cums, moaning Keegan's name repeatedly along with a few swears.

Keegan thrusts a few more times, kissing Logan passionately as he cums, grunting Logan's name behind his lips.

Keegan fucks through his high, gasping softly as Logan watches him.

"I love watching you cum." Logan whispers, stroking Keegan's face as his high starts to settle. "You always look so peaceful when you do." He presses his lips to Keegan, humming softly. "If I could stay in that moment forever, I would."

Keegan chuckles, kissing Logan's jaw. "You'd watch me cum, forever?"

Logan laughs, brushing Keegan's sweat soaked hair from his face. "Yes."

With a final kiss, Keegan pulls out, gasping at the sudden cold. Logan throws their blankets on them, immediately burying himself in Keegan's chest once the man has settled.

"I love you." Logan murmurs tiredly, falling asleep.

Looking down, Keegan places a kiss to the top of Logan's head. "I love you too, Logan."

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? 😏


End file.
